Some Princes Become Kings
by Kagaya Chou
Summary: A hundred reasons between them, each worth far more than a hundred words. Ohtori Kyouya & Suoh Tamaki, preHost Club friendship & boy love. [reposted into 10 chapters for your ease of reading]
1. Chapter 1

COMMENTS: I started this initially as a challenge to myself (see Disclaimer), and because I was trying to figure out how Ohtori Kyouya and Suoh Tamaki grew so close. This story predominantly draws from how they met in the manga, but people who have seen the anime shouldn't have much trouble following it either. The following is 100 drabbles, each 100 words long, Kyouya-centric at odd numbers, and Tamaki-centric at even. I wrote them consecutively so they should be read in order as one story. Enjoy! 

DISCLAIMER: Ouran High School Host Club is by Bisco Hatori, but this piece of fan fiction belongs to me. I am also using the list from Manga Art Challenge: 100 Themes ( http ://angiechild .efhost .com/ 100theme/ ) as inspiration. The actual challenge requirements seem to be for manga artwork, rather than fan fiction, but I made my own challenge out of it, that's all.

---

**Some Princes Become Kings (1/10)  
**

_001. Introduction_

Ohtori Kyouya was set on befriending the chairman's only son when he heard Suoh Tamaki was transferring into Ouran. Sources told him they were the same age, and would be sorted into the same class. Being called into the Faculty Offices to meet Suoh, because Kyouya himself was the top student of the top class, seemed most convenient.

Too convenient.

Because Kyouya's father, not a man of excess, demanded the best, even from his third son, his forth child. Neither the heir, nor the spare, or the princess, Kyouya was born to extend the Suoh-Ohtori alliance, and he knew it.

_002. Love_

Tamaki grew up with his mother, and her fanciful fairytale romance stories. He believed in the power of wishes, hopes, and dreams - in following one's heart, and doing right.

She told him she used to be a princess, who thought his father her Prince Charming, but found that he was King of Suoh, who already had a Queen. Although he couldn't make her Queen instead, they were truly, madly, deeply in love, and Tamaki was born Suoh's prince nonetheless.

When he moved to Japan, and she couldn't, he told her, "Don't worry, Maman(1). Go make your happy endings come true."

_003. Light_

There was someone playing piano in the music room, haltingly hitting different note combinations, as though searching the keys for the rest of a song. Kyouya didn't recognize the melody, and unknowns irritated him. He only cared to find peace in that room - his room. No one else used it during break, until now.

Ducking his head, he straightened his glasses, and made sure his Ohtori mask was on before opening the door.

He found an angel on the bench, hair blonde and haloed, skin aglow under sunlight.

Then, his cell phone vibrated.

Kyouya automatically left to answer the call.

_004. Dark_

Tamaki smiled warmly at the two students who entered the office. As it was only proper, he greeted the lady first, and partially curtailed the charm when he introduced himself to the gentleman.

But black-haired, brown-eyed Ohtori was uncommonly good-looking for a fourteen-year-old Asian male. When he spoke, he chose his words sparingly, and his voice sounded like silk to Tamaki, who mused,

"You're a cool type, I bet... Like a dark prince-" He paused when his brain caught up with his mouth, and desperately hoped he didn't just scare away another potential friend.

Ohtori's reserved smile thinned... Diplomatic reaction.

_005. Seeking Solace_

Halfway through lunch break, the classroom was filled with girls - nearly all the ones from their homeroom, as well as an impressive mob from the rest of the school. A small, shy harem hovered outside the double-doors. By the time classes resumed, Suoh managed to satisfy the entire swarm with his cheesy sweet-nothings, and the majority promised to return tomorrow for more!

Kyouya was awed, yet disturbed, not by the warm welcome, but by the earnest, effortless way Prince Charming would give an "only you" smile to every single female student, and the same, indiscriminant lip-service just because he could.

_006. Break Away_

At the end of the day, Tamaki took leave of his new friends, and spent some time saying goodbye to some lovely princesses before running back to the music room. He had a song to finish composing, for his beloved mother, who taught him how to play piano, and new tunes were in his head begging to be fixed onto paper.

Tamaki booked the music room, because it was preferable to his new abode. His grandmother didn't allow him, the child of her son's mistress, living with his father in the main mansion. Yet.

He missed his mother something dreadful.

_007. Heaven_

Kyouya stared at the "Reserved" sign on the music room's doors. Another phone call confirmed his suspicions, so he waited. Before long, someone called his name in pleasant surprise.

Suoh stopped in front of him, smiling. "Nice to see you again so soon, but what are you doing here? I thought you left for the day."

"I usually study here." Kyouya eyed the sign, then the blonde again. "But you're the one actually coming for music, correct? I'll find somewhere else." He took a step back.

"Oh! Wait, sorry..." Suoh's impossibly purple eyes glittered brightly. "But now, we can share!"

_008. Innocence_

Tamaki tried to compose quietly so as not to disturb. Every now and then, he peered at Ohtori, curious.

His friend seemed completely at ease on the grand sofa in the middle of the room, his pen moving steadily over a black clipboard. It'd probably been an hour since Ohtori started writing - without much pause.

When Tamaki sat beside him, Ohtori brought the clipboard closer to his chest. There was a warning look, but the blonde dismissed it with a concerned pout.

"Isn't your arm tired?"

Ohtori blinked. After a moment, he shook his head, chuckling.

"No, it's just numb."

_009. Drive_

Kyouya was mind-mapping everything he knew, or thought he needed to know about the chairman's son, and finding it ironically fitting that Suoh exuded Prince when his family name meant "ought to rule."

Suoh was certainly attractive enough... Charismatic. Perhaps borderline narcissistic. Exotic, yet appropriate lineage...

But was he fit to lead? Could he resist criticism, stand up to those who question, or challenge in decisions about how to control his future kingdom?

Unlikely.

The fairytale Prince would become King just because he was an only child.

Kyouya clutched his clipboard tighter. Life was unfair; he thought he accepted that!

_010. Breathe Again_

When they talked, Ohtori was polite and distant, but unambiguous. He asked concise questions, gave thought-out answers, and seemed genuinely interested in what Tamaki had to say as well.

"You know, you remind me of my mother," Tamaki quipped.

Ohtori gave him a level stare. "She's a 'cool type'?"

"No, she's warm, kind, and beautiful-" He shook his head, embarrassed, quickly adding, "I mean she talks to me.

"You talk to me… And you listen! Like you… really care."

He held his breath, feeling like a little boy.

Ohtori covered his mouth when he laughed. "That's because I do care."

---

NOTES:

(1) "Maman," from _002. Love_, is French for "mama."


	2. Chapter 2

Comments and Disclaimer at (1/10)

---

**Some Princes Become Kings (2/10)**

_011. Memory_

During his ride home, Kyouya jotted "Mother complex" besides "Histrionic personality disorder(2)" in his notes on Suoh, both punctuated with a question mark. Every family had skeletons, but Suoh's coping mechanisms - no, entire persona - vexed Kyouya.

Suoh seemed far too approachable to be believed. Ecstatically insisting Kyouya was his bestest friend in the whole wide world, after knowing each other for one day, Suoh hugged him!

"And call me Tamaki, Kyouya! Tamaki!"

Kyouya quickly caved; he would have called Suoh "Daddy" if it meant escaping the guy's arms.

In the car, he allowed himself to remember the feeling, and grimace.

_012. Insanity_

Kyouya wasn't just cool... princely... Kyouya was - God, such a thoughtful, resourceful, wonderful friend! He always seemed to know what was on Tamaki's mind, the right words to say, and...

Kyouya had woman's intuition, Tamaki was sure of it.

He told his mother so in a long letter, the first of many he'd keep in a fireproof safe. One day, she'd read them, when they'd be allowed to see each other, and contact each other again.

For now, Tamaki had Kyouya.

He really liked Kyouya, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to help Kyouya really like him back.

_013. Misfortune_

Never before had Kyouya wanted to hit someone. The chairman's son made him feel... so angry. With himself. At the idiot. Everyone else!

What right did that guy have to be so blasé about everything, so shameless flirtatious, and utterly distracting?

Kyouya couldn't stop thinking about him - even at home!

Family was no help.

Father asked how things went at the dinner table, and sounded entirely too shocked by the progress.

"First-names already? ... Good. Keep it up."

His sister Fuyumi, bless her soul, wanted to know if Suoh was as cute as Kyouya suggested.

Both brothers gave him queer looks.

_014. Smile_

As much as Tamaki enjoyed being around Kyouya, he knew something was bothering his friend. The guarded look in Kyouya's eyes, which Tamaki thought he'd moved past since they day they met, was back. Kyouya still let him monopolize their time, and still gave Tamaki attention whenever he sought for some. He always smiled, and never complained.

Tamaki couldn't stand it.

One day, when Kyouya didn't show up at the music room after school, Tamaki phoned the Ohtori's main mansion.

"Can I come over?"

Somehow, he would make Kyouya look at him, and make sure Kyouya's smiles reached his eyes.

_015. Silence_

When he first came over, Suoh became Tamaki. Kyouya knew exactly when he started thinking differently, because it happened during this deafening moment of revelation when the smell of tea was thick in the air, and its bitter taste burned his tongue.

Kyouya had snapped.

Because the chairman's son had waltzed in, charmed his sister, his two brothers, and his father, and made some off-hand observations about his family, and about him, which...

Hurt.

Tamaki hadn't a clue what buttons to press, until he smashed them. Kyouya realized when he found himself kneeling over him, hands almost at Tamaki's neck.

_016. Questioning_

He remembered Kyouya's angriest moment in snippets. He remembered Kyouya screaming at him, shaking him, blaming him.

Because he asked some innocent - or perhaps loaded - questions.

"So what if you have two older brothers? Who says you can't do better than them?"

He remembered being amazed at how naked Kyouya's eyes were, intensely alive with black fire.

"And I don't care whether I inherit the Suoh Empire," Tamaki confided. "I came here so my sick mother could receive financial and medical support."

He knew who was keeping Kyouya from his own happy ending.

"Kyouya... You care. Do what you want."

_017. Blood_

Kyouya did care, mainly for his family. He wanted to make them proud. He wanted father impressed with him, both brothers to recognize his worth, and Fuyumi to stop looking after him in place of their late mother, and start making her own family. She would if she wasn't concerned with her baby brother first.

He tried so hard to become an independent adult.

It took Tamaki to remind him to care for himself, but Tamaki was so childish it felt like a personal offense. Kyouya's urge to hurt him now... also came with the urge to help him, too.

_018. Rainbow_

After weathering the storm, despite gleaning first-hand knowledge that his friend was indeed a Dark Prince, Tamaki felt immense relief. It pained him whenever Kyouya gave into his previously suppressed desires to smack him over the back of his head, or call him out for being an idiot, but Kyouya really smiled at him now.

His smiles were pure evil, of course.

Fortunately, Tamaki knew Kyouya wouldn't kill him.

A dark prince may focus on self-advancement before acting in the best interest of his people, but inflicting genuine damage on friendly alliances was like suicide - any prince would know that.

_019. Gray_

In spite of their differences, Kyouya and Tamaki eventually settled into a comfortable relationship. They shared most classes, studied together, ate lunch together, and for all intents and purposes, Tamaki practically owned the third floor music room, so it was unofficially Kyouya's as well.

Ouran came to know them as Prince Charming and his Shadow. Although Tamaki expressed concerned with the latter part of the equation, Kyouya made no objections. In fact, he rather liked being misjudged now.

What he didn't like was how other students looked at them - speculatively - the way his brothers had.

"Damnit," he thought. "We're friends."

_020. Fortitude_

"Kyouya," Tamaki drawled with palpable pleasure, and seemed to glow when his friend made a nonchalant sound, which he translated as definite acknowledgement. A moment later, dark eyes focused on delighted purple. Tamaki grinned boyishly, and waited for a reply.

When Kyouya answered, he used a similar, but more patronizing tone, and smirked. "Yes, Tamaki?"

"Come here." Tamaki waved Kyouya over, patting the piano bench. "Come sit with me."

Kyouya gave an exaggerated sigh. "I can't play piano." He was serious, but he stood, and walked over anyway, because it didn't really matter.

Tamaki always seemed to get his way.

---

NOTES:

(2) To read more about Histrionic personality disorder (HPD), mentioned in _011. Memory_, visit ( http ://www .toad .net/ arcturus/ dd/ hpdtable.htm ).


	3. Chapter 3

Comments and Disclaimer at (1/10)

---

**Some Princes Become Kings (3/10)**

_021. Vacation_

It was the end of the semester. Kyouya finally had the chance to sleep in, and he fully intended to stay in until the weekend was over. At least, that was the idea before Tamaki started tugging at his blanket, and clambering for him to wake up.

It was too early to think. Kyouya didn't wonder what Tamaki was doing in his bedroom. It was a dream. A nightmare.

"Good morning, Kyouya! Come on! We're going to Hokkaido! Up!"

No.

He had no Hokkaido plans, not since that time Tamaki made him want to wring his scrawny little...

Yes.

"Kyou-Ack!"

_022. Mother Nature_

Fuyumi warned Tamaki that her brother was not a morning person when she let him into Kyouya's room. However, Tamaki wanted to learn what Kyouya was like when stripped of all pretenses, with his true nature revealed to the world.

When Kyouya's fingers instinctively clamped around his throat, Tamaki flailed, lost his footing, and realized in the instance he collapsed on top of his best friend that he'd somehow fallen into bed with a natural predator.

Need. Air!

Suddenly, Kyouya let go.

Tamaki wheezed.

Neither moved.

"I'm sorry!" Tamaki jerked up. "Mommy! What do I..."

Kyouya was asleep again.

"... do?"

_023. Cat_

He wasn't in bed when he woke up, but in... Tamaki's car.

"Wha..?"

"You're up?" Purple eyes sparkled. "You're up!"

"How... Where are we headed?" Kyouya straightened his glasses, looked down, and frowned. "Who changed my clothes?"

"Me. Fuyumi helped me get you to the car though. We're going to Hokkaido, remember?"

"... No."

"Kyouya!"

"What's today's plan?"

Tamaki perked up instantly. "First, we check into the Nekozawa resort in Noboribetsu, eat brunch there, trek around Hell Valley until dinner, then soak in hot springs. Sound good?"

Hell... "Nekozawa?"

"Yup!"

"... You're a cat person?"

"Hm? Sure! It's animal magnetism actually. Why?"

_024. No Time_

As they spoke in his car, Tamaki started hand-combing black, sleep-mussed hair.

Kyouya fell silent. After a moment, he searched his pockets.

"No watch... No phone," he stared foreword unseeingly, voice straining as his fingers curled over his knees. "No wallet, meaning no ID...

"Tamaki." Kyouya growled in a low, dark baritone that made the blonde freeze.

Wide-eyed, Tamaki scoot back. "Everything's in the trunk, Kyouya. All safely packed." He was babbling. "Don't you worry! I packed your toothbrush, and underwear, and... Hey, you'll have me all weekend."

The chauffeur coughed.

Tamaki fretfully asked the man if he was sick.

_025. Trouble Lurking_

The Nekozawa resort was crawling with cats. The staff sported tails, cat-ears, and frilly gothic costumes. While Tamaki captivated the female receptionists, and acquainted himself with "cosplay" and "cat-speech" and cats, Kyouya retrieved some vital belongings from the car.

His head hurt from thinking of how to convince the chauffeur that he and Tamaki were just platonic friends - that he had the boy's best interest at heart, and absolutely no ulterior motives, or designs on him. None. Whatsoever.

"Don't hurt him."

The chauffeur spoke!

"You'll be sorry if you hurt my young master."

Kyouya smiled wryly, "He's my young master, too."

_026. Tears_

After eating, Tamaki ushered Kyouya into the car again. They got off at Jigokudani, "Hell Valley," aptly named for steam vents, sulfurous streams, and other volcanic activities.

"This is nothing like the Val d'Enfer." Tamaki softly remarked.

He began telling Kyouya about a vacation he spent with both parents in Les Baux de Provence, France. He described an otherworldly landscape of limestone, of the ravaged Citadelle, and the Val d'Enfer, "Valley of Hell" below medieval ruins.

Abruptly, Tamaki whined that the sulfur in Hell Valley stung his eyes.

Kyouya agreed.

Back in the car, they laughed, and dried their tears.

_027. Foreign_

Kyouya wanted Tamaki back in France. The thought made him laugh, incredulously, because it was one of the same thoughts he entertained when they hardly knew each other - but for different reasons.

Now, looking at the somewhat-subdued blonde, Kyouya remembered the earthbound angel he first saw in the music room before they were formally introduced, and before Tamaki fell in Kyouya's regard for being so utterly, frustratingly human.

When they returned to the Nekozawa resort, Tamaki rushed out of the car, exclaiming that he was starving. Kyouya had a fond smile on his face.

The chauffeur was their only witness.

_028. Sorrow_

Tamaki found a dark corner, and hugged his knees for the few minutes Kyouya spent in another room changing out of dirty clothes. Purple eyes watered, just a little. He stared at a wall.

Happy thoughts.

Mother smiling, teaching him piano. Father ruffling his hair, because he played well. Mother fixing his hair, laughingly, telling father not to mess it up...

Not enough. Something else.

Kyouya beside him, watching him play. Kyouya disheveled in the morning. Kyouya when his hair's proper, and he's wide awake...

Perfect.

There was a knock at the door.

"Tamaki, are you ready?"

Tamaki instantly changed.

_029. Happiness_

Standing proud in an expensive resort robe with matching slippers and a cool gaze behind designer glasses, Kyouya knew he was the picture of an attractive, respectable, rich young bastard.

Tamaki struck him as what a top class centerfold might look like with his belt artlessly knotted, so that the black fabric hung luxuriously too loose around his neck, its color accentuating his fair skin and fine hair.

Words came unbidden.

"Tamaki, you look like a male host."

Kyouya pushed the blonde back so he could invite himself into the room. The door locked automatically.

"Kyo-kyouya?"

Kyouya straightened Tamaki's clothes.

_030. Under the Rain_

Kyouya untied Tamaki's belt, pulled the sides of his robe higher, tucked the cloth tighter at his sides - "Hold that up. Yes. Like that. Now stop squirming." - and retied the knot.

Tamaki's heart tried to beat it's way out through his windpipe. He swore he'd never dare appear inappropriately dressed in front of Kyouya again.

He couldn't quite meet Kyouya's eyes for the rest of the evening, not after what happened in his room. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to fall asleep in the room now.

Dinner was an awkward affair.

He was scared of what came next.


	4. Chapter 4

Comments and Disclaimer at (1/10)

---

**Some Princes Become Kings (4/10)**

_031. Flowers_

The dinning hall offered an assortment of costumed attendants, and well-fed cats. Tamaki spent time entertaining all susceptible females, and taking snapshots of everything aesthetically pleasing to his eyes - except Kyouya, who got the message.

He'd overstepped his boundaries with Tamaki.

The Dark Prince should only watch from the shadows as Prince Charming flourished under the adulation of strangers, and the glow of artificial lights...

Kyouya sipped his Jasmine tea, and busied himself with mental calculations. He was interested in the place as a business establishment after all. It seemed too grandiose not to be profitable.

He simmered calmly, cool.

_032. Night_

"Kyouya," Tamaki enunciated the word with a purr. When the boy he addressed remained silent, Tamaki excused himself from a group of young ladies with a faint look of concern, and turned.

Dark eyes stared back intently. Then, a charming smile slipped over Kyouya's lips. "Yes, Tamaki?"

Tamaki pouted. Maybe Kyouya didn't appreciate the extra female company. Maybe he was tired.

"Do you... want to go ahead first? I can meet you later... in the hot spring."

Kyouya looked down briefly, and nodded. His smile remained unchanged when his gaze returned. "But do take your time, Tamaki... I can wait."

_033. Expectations_

Ironically, the hot spring seemed to cool Kyouya down. As water and steam saturated his body, he gradually relaxed, and tilted his head back, looking up towards the black blur that was the night sky.

His vision was fuzzy, but his mind was clear.

Father expected him and Tamaki to become good friends. They were.

But, Kyouya grudgingly admitted now, he wanted more. Of everything that he could gain.

To gain Tamaki for himself... meant keeping a continued alliance between their families necessary, making Tamaki seem the ideal Suoh heir, and unquestionably securing his own place as the Ohtori heir.

_034. Stars_

"Kyouya, it's so hot!"

"That's generally the point."

"Ah..."

Kyouya didn't look when Tamaki sat in the water beside him. He wasn't even wearing his glasses, so Tamaki took the chance to study his profile, then followed the direction of Kyouya's gaze.

"Oh, wow! Look at the stars..."

At that comment, Kyouya shifted closer, spoke his name. Tamaki found them almost nose-to-nose when he looked, quickly losing track of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I'm short-sighted." Kyouya spoke quietly. "I can't see the stars without my glasses."

"But I can see the stars in your eyes," Tamaki murmured. "Can't you, in mine?"

_035. Hold My Hand_

Kyouya didn't know what to say. At the back of his mind, he remembered once reading a psychological analysis that explained how a strong emotion, perhaps love, could be simulated through prolonged eye contact. Faked.

He tore his eyes away, and covered his mouth as he barked out a laugh.

"You even sound like a host."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what you just said to me, about stars in my eyes, and the kind of words you say to females in general..." He said too much, he realized. Tamaki made him do it again!

"Um... What's a 'host'?"

_036. Precious Treasure_

If Tamaki didn't know better, he would have said Kyouya was blushing, but since he did know better, he didn't point it out to the other boy. Instead, he tried to commit that look to memory while Kyouya tried to explain what a host was.

In the end, Tamaki understood that a host was an attractive, charismatic young man or woman, who profited out of charming and entertaining clients during light-hearted conversations.

How... refreshingly noble!

"Kyouya, you're a genius!" Tamaki hugged him. "A host is exactly what I want to be! I'll be able to make people happy! It's perfect!"

_037. Eyes_

They were in a private hot spring together, both naked, because they weren't supposed to wear towels into the water. All he felt was trapped - between an obliviously excited Tamaki and a rock behind him.

Were Kyouya a different person, he might have hyperventilated, or punched his best friend in the face, claiming self-defense on a later date.

However, he already admitted to himself: he wanted Tamaki.

But did Tamaki know what he was doing to him?

"You..." Kyouya groaned, "You idiot..."

Said idiot made a questioning noise, and turned puppy eyes on him.

Kyouya gave away his first kiss.

_038. Abandoned_

Tamaki took a while to register what was going on. When he finally figured it out, he was more confused.

Kyouya, a cool type, a Dark Prince, who became his bestest friend in the whole wide world, and, according to Ouran, his Shadow...

Kissed... him?

"Mommy!"

Something was very wrong.

"What did you...? Why did you... ?"

He started hyperventilating. Kyouya's arms... were around his waist. He couldn't move back. He wanted to move back! Princes didn't kiss other princes!

"Tamaki."

Kyouya's voice was hard, authoritative. Tamaki automatically froze.

"Now," Kyouya continued impassively, "Do you still want to be a host?"

_039. Dreams_

Kyouya's heart was in shambles. His head ached something fierce. He shouldn't have kissed Tamaki. He shouldn't have given into impulse. He had to find a way to repair their friendship, fast.

"Hosts... do that?" Tamaki's voice was small, childish. His eyes were large.

What a mess.

"It's a desire industry, idiot. Hosts sell fantasies to their clients. What do you expect?"

"But... you said hosts just make light-hearted conversations."

Only Tamaki could make Kyouya feel bad for being a bastard.

"Some clients don't always accept that."

"Oh... I see now," Tamaki relaxed in his arms. "Thanks for the warning."

_040. Rated_

Tamaki went to bed first, because he always slept by 10:00PM. The reason Kyouya was so scary in the mornings was probably because he stayed up far too late in the evenings doing God knows what.

... That was his first kiss.

It was... for his own good, wasn't it? Kyouya was... just looking out for him, which was... what he wanted all along, wasn't it?

Kyouya was only showing him what he might encounter if he seriously decided to become a host.

Which was kind of him.

Wasn't it?

It hadn't... felt bad...?

Tamaki thumbed his lips, and nervously laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Comments and Disclaimer at (1/10)

---

**Some Princes Become Kings (5/10)**

_041. Teamwork_

Kyouya felt simultaneously numb, and like his stomach was digesting itself - when it had dinner to break down.

In his mouth, he could still taste the sulfur-tinged sweat from those lush, pliant lips. He could hear the shock, the confusion. And that maddening blush, with the sheer panic in Tamaki's eyes... Kyouya could clearly see he was still trapped.

And he wanted more.

But he never wanted to suffer a rejection from Tamaki again.

He was lucky Tamaki stopped struggling, stayed, smiled, and thanked him. Tamaki still trusted him. Still wanted to remain friends!

So more was possible... But how?

_042. Standing Still_

Tamaki couldn't let himself into Kyouya's room at the resort, so he phoned him.

And kept phoning.

Repeatedly.

From 6:15AM.

Actually, Tamaki woke up earlier, and spent much of the time pacing, talking to himself about Kyouya, and what should be done. His knees were protesting, but he couldn't seem to stand still.

Especially now, when he knew what to do!

Kyouya would have him all weekend, if he'd just answer the phone...

Click.

"We're sorry." The voice was female. "The number you dialed is not in service at this time-"

"It just was!" Tamaki whimpered.

Kyouya was avoiding him!

_043. Dying_

Kyouya hadn't been able to fall asleep until birds started chirping. When an incessant ringing seeped into his subconsciousness, he tuned it out until the ringtone stopped, and started, and stopped, and started, and-

He clawed for the offending object, glared it to death when he found it, and took some hazy degree of pleasure disassembling it, because it was 6.23AM, the last few calls were all from Tamaki, and the silence that followed his phone's clatters against the floor was so deeply satisfying...

Whatever the hell anyone wanted would have to wait until after Kyouya came back to life.

_044. Two Roads_

Tamaki was freaking out. Did he upset Kyouya? Did Kyouya not want him to become a host? Was that it?

But Kyouya said it himself: Tamaki looked, and sounded like a host. Why then shouldn't he be one?

If clients wanted more than they should... He could learn how to deal. None of the females he met ever went as far as Kyouya had... But, Tamaki reflected, Kyouya was obviously not female, which was actually what bothered him most.

Nearly every fairytale princess fell for Prince Charming, whereas the Dark Prince always ended up alone...

No more!

"Kyouya! Open up!"

_045. Illusion_

Kyouya dreamt of Tamaki wanting him back.

The boy was banging at his door, calling his name, and begging him to let him come inside. Kyouya stumbled, half-tripped his way to the door, and when he opened it, Tamaki rushed in, frantic.

"Kyouya, I'm sorry about last night! Are you still upset with me? I was surprised. That's all! It was my first kiss, an-and...

"Kiss me again, Kyouya? If you don't mind... I mean, what kind of host would I be if I couldn't even handle being kissed?"

Okay, Kyouya blinked; he wasn't really dreaming.

He locked the door.

_046. Family_

Faintly, Kyouya stated, "You want me to kiss you again?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yes... please. I wasn't prepared for it last night, but I thought about it more, and I'm ready now." Kyouya's normally cool gaze was suddenly smoldering. Tamaki blushed. "And I trust you," he added.

"To help you handle being kissed?" Kyouya asked after a pause.

Tamaki nodded again decisively. "Uh huh."

Kyouya walked closer, reached a hand out, and cupped Tamaki's cheek.

It felt strange, different. Tamaki knew he felt comfortable with Kyouya, the way he did with his mother... and occasionally his father...

But this was...

"Kyouya..."

_047. Creation_

He carefully considered his options: agree, and kiss the dummy with the prospects of never being kissed back; disagree, and risk friendship, family, and all he held sacred by demanding emotional commitment; or barter for a two-way companionship, which would at least get him a best-friends-with-benefits deal if not an actual lover in the long run.

Bartering then.

"What's in it for me, Tamaki? If I kiss you, but you don't kiss back, it wouldn't be very interesting for me, don't you think?"

"I... uh, what about taking turns?"

Kyouya wasn't above exploiting Tamaki's weaknesses.

"What about a friendly competition?"

_048. Childhood_

"A... competition between friends?"

When Tamaki was younger, he lived a very sheltered life. His father couldn't always be there for his mother, so he had to be the man of the house. He stayed home as much as possible, because his mother needed him more than his classmates did.

Now, he belatedly realized he finally had a friend to play with.

Kyouya nodded, and turned around, walked back to the bed, and slid on his glasses. "Let's see who's the better kisser?"

Tamaki stared. "But I... Last night... You took my first kiss!"

Kyouya shrugged, "I gave you mine."

_049. Stripes_

Tamaki-resistance was an acquired skill Kyouya had yet to earn his stripes for. He wasn't even sure it was possible, but some degree of it was entirely necessary, or else Kyouya knew he would end up being more impulsive around him than he already was.

"My first kiss was your first kiss?" Tamaki just had to ask. "Kyouya, why did you-?"

"Tamaki," Kyouya smiled darkly. "If you can make me admit you're the better kisser, I'll tell you why I gave you my first kiss as the prize."

"Fine." Tamaki stepped in front of Kyouya then, anxious for an answer.

_050. Breaking the Rules_

Tamaki eventually found himself lying underneath Kyouya, back against the mattress, and front against silk-swathed flesh.

"Kyouya," he moaned, "Kyouya... You're supposed to... ki... kiss my lips!"

The older boy chuckled against the hollow of his neck, answering, "I did... But if you insist..." Tamaki had less than half a second to register the laughter in Kyouya's eyes before their mouths met again, and pleasantly warm, tingly sensations shot down his spine.

"Ah-!"

He didn't remember what he was about to say, but it was something about what Kyouya wanted for winning this competition, and establishing ground rules next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Comments and Disclaimer at (1/10)

---

**Some Princes Become Kings (6/10)**

_051. Sport_

Kyouya and Tamaki's first make-out session was interrupted by the grand orchestral ringtone that Tamaki set specifically for his father.

As soon as Kyouya recognized it, he knew their "competition" was over. Carefully, he eased off of Tamaki, trying not to appear too reluctant. However, the blonde pulled him back down.

"Rotten old man..." Tamaki gave a disgruntled sigh. He shifted on his side, facing Kyouya, and fished out his phone. "Time out, okay?"

"Of course," Kyouya heard himself reply.

Tamaki smiled warmly at him, and then flipped the phone open with an annoyed frown.

"Dad... What do you want?"

_052. Deep in Thought_

Since he arrived in Japan nearly half a year ago, Tamaki saw his father in person three times. They had dinner four months back, last month's party... and the guy picked him up at the airport.

Tamaki didn't hate his father; he couldn't fault the man for listening to his own mother.

Nonetheless, he was incredulously irritated. "You're here! ... Why?"

"Now, now, my boy," the man laughed. "Can't a doting father see his precious son?" Tamaki grit his teeth, and his father continued, "Let's have lunch."

He was about to refuse when Kyouya's fingers touched his lips.

Kyouya nodded.

"... Sure."

_053. Keeping a Secret_

When Tamaki agreed to eat lunch with his own father, Kyouya retreated. He sat up, retrieved his glasses, and moved to the edge of the bed to look for the pieces of his cell phone.

"Kyouya? Where are you going?"

Surprised, Kyouya looked over his shoulder. How was he supposed to answer? That he was going to reassemble his cell phone? Grab a cold shower? A quick change of clothes? The chairman, a sharp, powerful man, was still on the phone!

"I thought I'd let you speak with your father alone," Kyouya improvised.

Tamaki shook his head, "Come back here."

_054. Tower_

Tamaki wanted Kyouya to hear the phone conversation first-hand, so Kyouya wouldn't second-guess his trust. When Kyouya returned, Tamaki sat up, and made room for him on the bed again.

"Dad, I promised to spend the weekend with my best friend, so I was planning on eating with him..."

"Tamaki-" Kyouya started. Tamaki smiled, and pressed his fingers to Kyouya's lips while his father spoke.

"Kyouya, right? Ohtori's youngest?"

"Right. I'd like you to meet him, if you haven't already."

"I haven't... But I've certainly been looking forward to meeting your friends, son."

Tamaki beamed winningly at Kyouya. "That's great!"

_055. Waiting_

Kyouya pocketed his cell phone once it was switched on again, his smile a little strained, a little self-satisfied. He was glad for an excuse to meet Ouran's chairman outside of school, but the timing made him apprehensive.

Tamaki fairly abducted Kyouya after all - albeit with Fuyumi's blessings - for a weekend retreat. They kissed. A lot. The chauffer seemed to know something before either of them started...

He felt the right to be paranoid about whether the chairman knew what his heir had been up to!

As soon as Tamaki ended the phone conversation, Kyouya decided, they'd need to talk.

_056. Danger Ahead_

As soon as the phone conversation with his father ended, Tamaki tilted Kyouya's chin up - "Now, let's finish this." - and resolved to properly end their competition.

Kyouya recoiled. "Your father-"

"Won't be seeing us 'til noon, Kyouya," Tamaki said with a sparkle in his eyes. "It's not even 8:00 AM right now, and I haven't gotten very far with you, have I? Not yet..."

The black-haired boy gaped, and blinked, adorably.

Someone's stomach growled.

They both blushed.

Kyouya laughed out loud. "Time! Time out," he nudged his glasses. "I don't know about you, Tamaki, but I'm ordering breakfast."

"Oh, right!"

_057. Sacrifice_

Over breakfast, Tamaki remarked, "Dad said he's bringing someone he wants us to meet."

"Someone he wants... us... to meet?"

"Yeah, a boy about our age. Since we're all here, or something."

"... Nekozawa?"

"I guess so," Tamaki shrugged.

Kyouya vaguely recalled the Nekozawa heir: black-haired, hooded-eyes; one year their senior at Ouran; the eccentric, robed President of the Black Magic Club with a "cursed" cat puppet on one hand; freakishly fond of sacrifice rituals, the occult; acute photophobia; phenomenally difficult to approach...

Oh, the benefits of being Tamaki's best friend. Kyouya smirked.

If it was Nekozawa Umehito, "That'd be interesting."

_058. Kick in the Head_

Recognizing and loving that driven look in Kyouya's eyes, Tamaki grinned. "I thought you'd say that."

Brown eyes turned questioning.

"We both know you're ambitious, Kyouya. I figured you'd want to meet my dad - and whoever he's with."

Kyouya's face went blank.

"Well, Tamaki," he smiled back after a moment. "It certainly wouldn't hurt my position with my father if the chairman had a good impression of me."

Tamaki readily agreed. "It'd help! I'm sure he'd like you so long as he doesn't see those bruises you left along my neck." He laughed, "Good thing you answered room service actually..."

_059. No Way Out_

Words could not adequately express that nebulous degree of horror Kyouya felt as he stared at the love bites he left on Tamaki, and thought about the prospects of meeting the chairman with his son looking... ravished?

Words were not coming at all.

Kyouya silently berated himself for the lack of forethought. And where had his self-control disappeared to when he held Tamaki beneath him?

He was losing himself!

No, he just needed time, more practice.

"Tamaki, did you bring a high-collared shirt?"

"Uh huh." The blonde was smiling with a knowing look in his eyes. "Good thing, isn't it?"

_060. Rejection_

Tamaki liked teasing Kyouya, and kissing him, and being kissed by him... No, he just loved Kyouya to little bits and pieces.

He knew quite well he genuinely wanted to keep the other boy around, willingly and happily – maybe ever after.

But that was just it. They were both boys. Tamaki was sure his father wouldn't approve of what they did; they weren't old enough to get married, and kissing was...

Something his parents did...

Because they were truly, madly, and deeply...

Good heavens, he wasn't in love with Kyouya! It was too early, honestly.

He'd wait then, and see.


	7. Chapter 7

Comments and Disclaimer at (1/10)

---

**Some Princes Become Kings (7/10)**

_061. Fairytale_

Tamaki left to change. They met up again in his room.

While Kyouya didn't believe in fairytales, it was hard not to start - Tamaki looked like he'd stepped out from one. The blonde wore a linen shirt with an embroidered collar and cuffs, a pair of tailor-fit slacks, and leather loafers, all white and shining, semi-formal.

"Kyouya? How do I look?"

Like Prince Charming come to life... only missing a sword, a white stallion, and some damsel in distress.

"You look... fine."

Tamaki preened, brushing his hair out of his face, a dazzling smile in place. "Don't I?"

Kyouya chuckled.

_062. Magic_

Still smiling, Kyouya swatted Tamaki upside the head. "You already know how you look, idiot. Why ask?"

"Ah..." Said idiot whined, pouting, then grinned impishly, "But I wanted your opinion."

"And I gave it," Kyouya answered, combing his fingers through the ruffled blonde hair to smooth it back down.

Tamaki laughed, leaning into his touch. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around Kyouya's waist. The younger boy predictably froze.

"Wha-"

"I want another opinion, Kyouya." Tamaki eyed him thoughtfully. "Can you take off your glasses?"

Kyouya brows creased minutely, but he did as asked, curious.

Tamaki kissed him again.

_063. Do Not Disturb_

Kyouya nearly dropped his glasses when those soft lips touched his. They were supposed to meet the chairman and his guest soon. They were both dressed, ready to go...

He felt himself kissing back.

No.

What happened before? Tamaki wanted something... An opinion - didn't say what of, but...

Kyouya broke the kiss gently with one hand resting firm on Tamaki's shoulder. Affecting an air of nonchalance with practiced ease, he asked the blonde, "Did you want my opinion on that kiss?"

Tamaki flushed, but nodded energetically. "Was that better? I've improved from before, haven't I?"

Why couldn't someone interrupt now?

_064. Multitasking_

Tamaki watched as Kyouya put on his glasses, blinked, and removed them again. The blonde considered letting go when the black-haired boy shifted in his arms to pull out a cloth. But Kyouya simply chose to clean his glasses in silence, so Tamaki cheerfully deduce that Kyouya was comfortable where he was, and just buying some thinking time.

Which was all right. Tamaki enjoyed holding Kyouya, and studying the way he spoke, or moved, figuring out how things fit in his friend's world, how they'd fit...

"Why ask me when you know you've improved?"

"So, I'm better?"

Kyouya sighed, "Yes..."

_065. Horror_

"Then I win!"

Kyouya's heart skipped a beat at Tamaki's sudden exclamation. It took about as long for him to figure out what the heck he was talking about.

"I made you admit I'm the better kisser," the blonde giddily explained. "I know I'm better at kissing than I was before, but the point of the competition was for you to say so!"

Kyouya wasn't sure just how many heartbeats the idiot made him skip.

"So," Tamaki tilted his head innocuously, "why did you give me your first kiss?"

Belatedly, Kyouya understood how dangerous it was to miscalculate Suoh Tamaki.

_066. Traps_

Tamaki felt fascinated with the vulnerability he found in Kyouya's eyes. That trapped, wide-eyed look revealed lighter shades of brown, and Tamaki was fairly certain Kyouya would never drop his guard to just anyone.

He was a good kisser, in Tamaki's book at any rate... and a good-looking guy regardless...

Kyouya could probably make a good host...

Tamaki felt sorry for making him uncomfortable, but suddenly, he had an idea.

"Or instead of answering why, what about doing something for me?"

Kyouya stared, then his eyes narrowed. "Such as?"

"Um... Tell you later. I don't want us late for lunch."

_067. Playing the Melody_

When they arrived, Tamaki's chauffeur opened the door for him, then for his guest. Kyouya ignored the man's watchful silence professionally, and followed behind Tamaki, as wont, on his right.

The restaurant was not part of the resort, but also within the Nekozawa's domain. The towering building reminded Kyouya of Russian Orthodox churches, because it had many onion domes on the roof, and was rich with iconic décor inside. The place was dimly lit by candlelight with a heavy atmosphere. Ominous organ music echoed through the halls.

Kyouya smiled to himself, recognizing the piece – and the cloaked figure playing it.

_068. Hero_

Tamaki couldn't shake the feeling that it was perhaps... sacrilegious to model a restaurant after a church. Or to convert a church into a restaurant, whichever the case. But he had to admire the beauty of it. Even the music, eerie as it was, added to the attractive, but unholy ambiance of the place.

He glanced back at his shadow, his Dark Prince, and reminded himself that there was nothing to be afraid of. He was just going to have lunch with his dad, someone he should meet, and Kyouya.

It wasn't as though he would encounter some evil villain.

_069. Annoyance_

A well-dressed Japanese man stood up from a nearby table, clapping as the piece came to an end. "Bravo, Umehito!" Kyouya silently studied the Nekozawa heir. "Bravo!"

The boy was murmuring a modest thank you to Mr. Suoh when he caught sight of the newcomers at the door, gave a startled gasp, and - Kyouya never knew Nekozawa had blue eyes before - stared at Tamaki like he saw a ghost.

Or a dream come true...

Tamaki smiled brightly, obliviously as he walked past and greeted his father.

Nekozawa's eyes followed.

Kyouya felt rather invisible. And possessive. Very possessive... Among other things.

_070. 67 Percent_

When his father so jovially beckoned, the organ player stood and seemed to glide over in the shadows. Flickering candlelight revealed regal features and graceful movement, but the blue-eyed boy also slouched - out of shyness, Tamaki decided, rather than bad posture.

It took Tamaki a brief moment to peg him.

Not another Prince Charming, certainly... but a prince all the same, if a bit reluctant...

Tamaki introduced himself with about the same percentage of charm he first used on Kyouya.

Nekozawa blushed like a princess.

His father gave him a hardy slap on the back, laughing. "That's my silly boy."


	8. Chapter 8

Comments and Disclaimer at (1/10)

---

**Some Princes Become Kings (8/10)**

_071. Obsession_

There was something disturbingly obsessive in the way Nekozawa stared at Tamaki, but unbeknownst to Kyouya, there was something equally disconcerting in the way his own eyes seemed to pierce Nekozawa's hide.

The blue-eyed boy shied a glance at him, as though he could sense mortal peril. While Mr. Suoh teased his son, Nekozawa began, "Ohtori Kyouya... I've heard a lot about you."

Kyouya smiled pleasantly. "Nothing unpleasant, I hope."

"Not at all." The older boy shook his head meekly, eyes hidden again. "You're a model student, like your brothers before you - a complete gentleman, I heard..."

"Is that so?"

_072. Mischief Managed_

Kyouya's glasses reflect the light, Nekozawa flinched, and Tamaki made no conscious connections. Nonetheless, Prince Charming found himself grabbing his Dark Prince on impulse, and dragging him away from the reluctant one.

"Dad! This is Kyouya, my best friend... Say hi to my dad, Kyouya. Just don't let him mess with you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Suoh," the black-haired boy said, bowing.

Tamaki's father laughed good-naturedly. "My sentiments exactly, Kyouya. Are you the one who's been looking after my idiot son all this time?"

Ugh! How could he forget the old man just liked messing with him?

_073. I Can't_

All went well when he exchanged pleasantries with Tamaki's father, and the Ohtori mask functioned as it always did.

While Kyouya thought, I could never be so relaxed around my own father, he simply smiled patiently, watching Suoh Yuzuru light-heartedly pick on Tamaki - and somehow kept his expression in place when the blonde idiot took the seat between Nekozawa and Kyouya himself, across from "dad."

Yes, Kyouya wanted to make nice with the leader of the Suoh Empire.

But it was Tamaki's place to sit beside his father... And not beside Nekozawa!

"Kyouya..."

Tamaki smile didn't reach his eyes either.

_074. Are You Challenging Me?_

When he called Kyouya, it was a question, a challenge, mostly a plea.

As much as he loved his parents, Tamaki was aware he dealt with his father far better when his mother was around, and she wasn't.

Turning to Kyouya, clutching his sleeve, he thought, sit with me, stay with me, I don't care what anyone else thinks.

And he never wanted to be forced again, to choose his father over someone else important to him - not even in some lunchtime seating arrangement.

He wondered if Kyouya understood, because Kyouya always seemed to understand, even when Tamaki himself didn't.

_075. Mirror_

In the end, the chairman cheerily made the choice for them, moving from his own seat into the empty one beside Tamaki.

"Dad! What are you doing?"

Yuzuru laughed. "Would you begrudge this old man for taken the rare chance to eat beside his dear, foolish son?"

"Of course not," Kyouya responded with a brief shake of his head, and a cool smile. He gently brushed Tamak's hand away, and continued smoothly on borrowed words.

"Although I must say, you seem far from old, Mr. Suoh, and dear Tamaki is not entirely foolish."

Tamaki, at least recognizing the complement, flushed.

_076. Broken Pieces_

Kyouya's words sparked a tirade of baby stories from Yuzuru, who seemed quite set on proving just how foolish his little boy truly was, as well as how old it made him feel.

Honestly, he was only 46, and didn't even look his age...

When his father started on how Tamaki still slept with his stuffed Beary, the blonde quickly went from blushing at the table to crumbling underneath it while his Dark Prince and the reluctant one politely listened on.

Gradually, the conversation turned frightful.

"Oh!" Tamaki pounced on Nekozawa. "I'm terribly sorry, but Kyouya can't join your club!"

_077. Test_

As expected, Tamaki didn't need to be kicked out from underneath the table. But that was just about all Kyouya expected.

He didn't expect Tamaki to suddenly shoot up beside Nekozawa, clutch the cloaked boy's hands, and drag them to his own chest.

He didn't expect Tamaki to turn his purple puppy eyes on the blue-eyed boy.

And he most certainly didn't expect Tamaki to declare, "While I wholeheartedly agree his cold, shadowy qualities could make great assets to your Black Magic Club, I deeply and sincerely apologize.

"Kyouya's going to be the vice president of my club!"

... What club?

_078. Drink_

From peripheral vision, Tamaki caught Kyouya tilting his head down, face hidden by the glare of light reflecting off his glasses, and the gothic silver goblet that he held up to his lips.

No comment... was a good answer!

"Oho," his father smiled, eagerly leaning forward. "What's this club going to be about, boys?"

Kyouya, with a knowing smirk, glanced slowly from Yuzuru to Nekozawa, and then to Tamaki.

"Well..." he softly sighed.

"It's a secret!" Tamaki cut Kyouya off. Gracefully settling back into his own seat, the blonde continued, "But it'll be the best club in Ouran, I swear!"

_079. Starvation_

Kyouya chuckled at Tamaki's enthusiasm, and wisely refrained from physical violence. He wasn't sure what the boy was trying to pull; it was just that he hated not knowing, and Tamaki had better explain himself as soon as possible!

As for Nekozawa, the boy's shoulders slumped more.

"Then I wish you luck, Tamaki, Kyouya..." Nekozawa mumbled, not looking anywhere in particular. "Starting, and running a club can be quite difficult, not unlike managing a business..."

"I know," Tamaki nodded. His warm smile made Nekozawa gasp in quiet awe. "I hope we novices will not be starved of your veteran expertise..."

_080. Words_

Lunch ended with a verbal contract between the boys - to help each other's clubs whenever necessary. Tamaki refused to spoil the surprise, but mentioned his growing interest in Japanese culture, especially cosplay, and he was delighted to discover that the Black Magic Club held meetings next to the third music room.

"Really? I never noticed the connecting doors!"

Tamaki was so happy about making a new friend that the odd comment about the worship rituals of an ancient cat demon completely went past his head.

There was also something about hexes, and curses, which made Kyouya smile - which was good!


	9. Chapter 9

Comments and Disclaimer at (1/10)

---

**Some Princes Become Kings (9/10)**

_081. Pen and Paper_

"I think... you made a good impression on my old man," Tamaki remarked in the car. His voice was strangely soft.

Kyouya eyed the bulky white envelope that Yuzuru had pressed into Tamaki's hands before they all parted.

Mon petit(3) Tamaki, the elegant black calligraphy read.

Looking out the window, he replied, "I certainly hope so."

"Don't worry," Tamaki sighed. "Dad didn't offer us any help when I mentioned our club, so I know he knows you'll be good for me..."

Kyouya didn't want to ask about "their club" in the car.

"Aren't you going to open that?"

"Open-? ... Yeah."

_082. Can You Hear Me?_

Inside the envelope, Tamaki found a small stack of photographs, and pages and pages of beautiful, flowing script.

The willowy woman present in each photograph had a gorgeous smile, and radiant eyes that shone like purple pearls. Her flaxen hair was long and lovely, spilling over her shoulders and down her back in gentle waves. But most importantly, her skin had a healthy glow. She was out and about, not sick in bed.

"Kyouya..." Tamaki whispered. "Kyouya? Look!"

When the black-haired boy turned back towards him, Tamaki handed him the stack.

"This is my mother."

His expression said as much.

_083. Heal_

Tamaki unbuckled his seatbelt, and slid beside Kyouya, leaning lightly against him as he re-buckled, and staying put as they went through the photographs.

"Doesn't she look magnificent?"

Kyouya nodded, wondering if he was looking at the female version of Tamaki as an adult.

"She seems so happy... I'm so glad..."

He nodded again.

"Gosh, that dress makes her look like a fairy princess!"

Kyouya wasn't aware he had tensed until the sound of Tamaki's fond laughter relaxed him. Glancing at the crumpled letter and envelope in Tamaki's hands though, Kyouya understood why he was the one holding the photographs.

_084. Out Cold_

That afternoon, they stayed in Tamaki's room, because Tamaki insisted on Kyouya's presence while he read his letter, and wrote back.

Kyouya only pointed out there was no reason to write back: she said she'd leave now; she was healthy - no more fainting spells etcetera; she didn't want to burden the Suoh family anymore, and she was confident Tamaki could make his own happy endings without her.

"Well, I told mommy to go make her own happy endings," Tamaki explained as he wrote. "Mine involve seeing her again, and telling her my own stories..."

Kyouya promised him silently: he would.

_085. Spiral_

Over dinner, in a fancy restaurant, Kyouya brought it up again.

"About 'our club,' Tamaki."

"Hm?"

"Since when did we agree on making one?"

Tamaki swallowed what he was chewing before he thoughtfully began.

"Wouldn't you rather be my vice president, Kyouya? Seemed to me like you really didn't want to say why you gave me your first-"

"Being your vice president," Kyouya conversationally interrupted, "sounds fine." He looked around surreptitiously, smiling as Tamaki smirked back. "But, there's the matter of what 'our club' should be about, seeing as we don't actually share much common interests."

"What? Sure we do!"

_086. Seeing Red_

"We're both good at English," Tamaki exclaimed.

"English is necessary," Kyouya deadpanned, keeping his voice low. "Ouran already has an English Language Club, an English Literature Club, a Creative Writing Club, and various other clubs for those who actually need tutoring, or find the subject interesting."

"... Kyouya, you have such a good memory!"

Kyouya rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You swore to the chairman, your father, that ours would be the best club in Ouran..."

"Yes!" Tamaki nodded sagely. "So we're not making another English Club, Kyouya. Sorry to disappoint. Just let me do the thinking, will you?"

"You-"

_087. Food_

Dessert came.

Tamaki was ecstatic over its artistic presentation, its exquisite taste. While he was spouting his complements to the chef, to later be passed on by a flushed, stammering waitress, Kyouya just stabbed and slowly chewed at his diabetes-inducing slice of cheese and sugar entitled, "Chocolate Kahlua Truffle Delight."

They were completely different. He was certain.

"Oh! Ohh... Kyouya," Tamaki moaned. "I must have this recipe... Please," he murmured, "tell me," turning back to the waitress, "Is this what love tastes like?"

Whatever she replied to the fourteen-year-old lady-killer was high-pitched and unintelligible.

Kyouya wanted to hurt him. Bad.

_088. Pain_

Tamaki hissed when his best friend yanked him by the arm, and flung him into bed.

It was Kyouya's room, Kyouya crawling over him, and Kyouya growling, "I want a rematch."

All Tamaki could manage was a very lost, "Huh?" because he hadn't seen it coming. Not like this anyway.

"I want to see who's the better kisser," Kyouya persisted, "between me and you. Not between you and yourself - or you and anyone else for that matter."

Tamaki blinked. "... Just mouth to mouth this time, or else it's cheating, okay? Deal?"

Kyouya cocked his head, then smiled something wicked.

"Deal."

_089. Through the Fire_

"Kyouya!" Tamaki gasped, "Kyouya... Your hands... a... are... That's cheating!" He whimpered, quivered, and burned, soft cries muffled by the other boy's lips.

"I resent that allegation," Kyouya murmured. "I'm not kissing you anywhere besides your mouth."

"But your hands-!" Tamaki jerked against the fingers traversing his body, rubbing his bruises, and wandering down his chest. "And my hands!"

He tried to struggle out of his shirt, but Kyouya tied Tamaki's sleeves earlier behind his back in a tight knot. "Kyouya," he whined. "I can't touch you back! It's not fair!"

Kyouya chuckled darkly; who said anything about playing fair?

_090. Triangle_

"Time out!"

Kyouya froze.

"Time out," Tamaki begged, feeling heady, heavy, and a little scared. It was... so fast, like he was being devoured alive. "I'm seeing stars and triangles and... Kyouya, I think I need sleep. What time is it?"

Kyouya stared, then sat back, found his glasses, and cast an expressionless glance at the clock.

"It's almost eleven," he sounded surprised. "You sleep at ten, don't you?"

"Uh huh..."

Tamaki righted himself, trying to free his hands again. After a moment, Kyouya pulled him close, and slid his arms around his waist.

"... There." He untied him.

"Thanks, Kyouya."

---

NOTES:

(3) The phrase, "mon petit," from 081. _Pen and Paper_, is French for "my little one."


	10. Chapter 10

Comments and Disclaimer at (1/10)

---

**Some Princes Become Kings (10/10)**

_091. Drowning_

With Tamaki curled beside him, Kyouya wrote, and reorganize his thoughts. At some point, he stared hard at the sleeping blonde, and whispered.

"If you suggest a Host Club, Tamaki, I will stomp on you, I swear."

But over time, Tamaki blithely, sporadically, and continuously woke him up, read him romances, dunked him into cosplay culture, dragged him to real host clubs – for research, Tamaki insisted.

Research.

Of course, Tamaki reassured him those hosts had nothing on him, on either of them.

"But, oh, Kyouya, look at how happy they make their customers..."

Kyouya stomped on Tamaki first. Then caved.

_092. All That I Have_

Tamaki knew he was truly blessed.

He was gifted with good genes, good looks, good luck with the ladies, and he was intelligent, ranking second in his entire year - only beneath Kyouya.

He was also quite aware he had Kyouya.

Who probably befriended him out of obligation first... but obligation wouldn't have allowed the Ohtori to even consider starting a Host Club with him. The idea was outrageous, preposterous! What of Ohtori honor? Of Ohtori pride?!

But Kyouya, with a calculating smirk, and a sparkle in his eyes, called it, "an interesting challenge, Tamaki...

"Hm, show me what you've got."

_093. Give Up_

Tamaki had four others in mind: Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and his cousin, Morinozuka Takashi, as well as Hitachiin Hikaru, and his younger twin Kaoru.

These rich young princes of Ouran, both attractive and repelling in some ways, were complicated, somewhat problematic individuals actually, and all from very influential families.

Kyouya used to wonder sometimes what Tamaki really thought behind his soft, kind eyes, and warm, easy smiles - if it could be a façade.

Was he after a stronger power base? Higher prestige? Connections to impress his family head enough to secure his place as future heir?

Please.

That was Kyouya's thing.

_094. Last Hope_

"It's so sad, Kyouya..."

"Hn."

"Haninozuka seems to think he has to act a certain way... He can't eat the sweets he likes, but everyone can tell he wants to, and Morinozuka just wants to take care of him, but he can't, because his cousin has to act strong all the time, like he doesn't need anyone, and...

"Kyouya, did you get what I just said?"

"... Half of it, Tamaki; I'm reading."

"Kyouya! They need help! They need someone to tell them it's okay to be themselves, someone to tell them that-"

"So go tell them."

"... Yes! I'll do that!"

_095. Advertisement_

Kyouya knew the Hitachiin twins were trouble, but Tamaki, giddy from the most-likely-positive results from his encounters with Haninozuka and Morinozuka, insisted that everything would turn out just fine.

"The twins said they'd join us if I figure out which one's Hikaru, and which one's Kaoru!"

Briefly, Kyouya wondered if Tamaki needed help. The Hitachiins were notorious for their indifference towards everyone. They treated people like toys. Kyouya was confident Tamaki would bounce right back up if they actually could crush him down, but...

"Do you really think they're worth the trouble?"

"Yes! ... And Kyouya, trouble's their selling point!"

"... Ah."

_096. In the Storm_

Tamaki slumped onto the couch, leaning heavily against Kyouya in the music room. Rubbing his cheek against Kyouya's shoulder, he glanced idly at the open clipboard, and then closed his eyes.

Kyouya continued writing.

Tamaki sighed.

"Kyouya..."

The pen abruptly halted.

"Yes, Tamaki?"

The twins had run a background check on Tamaki, concluding that he was lonely without his mother. And selfish, they said, because he was trying to make friends, so he wouldn't be alone...

"Your shoulder feels stiff, Kyouya," Tamaki murmured. "And your arm must be numb now..."

It wasn't self-centered to offer Kyouya a massage, was it?

_097. Safety First_

With Tamaki's delightful hands on him, Kyouya found it increasingly hard to focus on his writing. A throaty groan escaped as the blonde worked to unravel a tight knot between his shoulders.

It felt good.

So good he had begun to place his pen and clipboard on the coffee table when he heard the creak of an opening door, and knew instinctively that it wasn't the third music room's main entrance.

"Tamaki," he abruptly stood, stepping away with his clipboard neatly folded, clutched to his chest. "I'll go see what Nekozawa wants."

Tamaki looked faintly hurt.

"... I'll be right back."

_098. Puzzle_

Kyouya always made good on his word. Kyouya always came back. If he said he would do something, it was as good as done. Although Tamaki was never quite sure how it all happened, and whether it all was necessary, he certainly appreciated his Dark Prince's services.

In return, he tried to be the best Prince Charming to Kyouya... But Kyouya didn't need another prince.

Kyouya needed... someone to constantly pester him, and challenge him to improve himself, someone who could always be there to look out for him, and be concerned for his wellbeing...

Tamaki needed to become King!

_099. Solitude_

At the first Host Club meeting, four other boys entered the third music room, two at a time, to be greeted by Tamaki in a single seater that looked like a throne.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" he warmly exclaimed.

"Takashi, Takashi! Come on!" Haninozuka waved for his cousin to follow before continuing. "Hi, Tama-

"Oh!" Large brown eyes fell upon the feast of cakes and sweet tea on a nearby table.

Tamaki smiled benevolently, "Help yourself."

"Kaoru..." The twins hung back at the door. "The idiot really thinks he's king..."

Kyouya smirked, and shut the door behind them.

_100. Relaxation_

They all joined in the end, just as Tamaki thought they would: Kyouya acting cool, and Morinozuka really distant, except to Haninozuka, who was encouraged to act as sweet as he pleased.

"We'll call you Honey!"

"Okay, call me Honey!"

And the twins were introduced to a new type of brotherly love...

"Pervert king..."

Afterwards, Tamaki hovered behind his seated vice president, wrapping his arms loosely around Kyouya's shoulders. "Well... That went rather well, don't you think?"

With an agreeing hum, Kyouya leaned back against the blonde, transferring clipboard notes onto his laptop.

"Kyouya..." Tamaki nuzzled, "Play with me?"

"... Ah."

---

NOTES:

Challenge completed; onward to other ones!


End file.
